United Calaquendi Realm
The United Calaquendi Realm (UCR) is a country in Nation Creation owned by Ranthar Wane. Its territorial holdings are made up of the Ardian System in the Milky Way Galaxy. It is also one of three major manifestations of the Eergos Theory. Arda Planetary system The Star system of Arda contains two G class stars, Eonwe-7 and Osse-3. Three planets orbit E-7 and three more around O-3, with a seventh class M planet, Ea, held between both stars. 'Ea' The Planet of Ea has four Continents, with the planet circumvented by a ring of ice, intersecting its theoretical axis. Unlike many planets, Ea does not have any surface spin, despite high rates of rotation at its core, which generates the protection needed to divert the solar wind stress coming from each star. Ea has four continents, one large on the E-7 side, and three smaller on the O-3 side. The main part of the population is on the Single side, with nobility and government being focused on the other. From space, Ea has a similar appearance to earth in coloration. and Much of the atmosphereic and plate teutonic knowledge of earth apply to Ea. With even plants being similair in appearance. but there similairities end, the common minerals of Ea are quite different, almost inversing in relation to earth in abundance of some minerals. Terrestrial visitors also consider the flora and fauna to be very exotic. 'Calaquendi' But the most intriguing of these lifeforms, is the Calaquendi. The Calaquendi are, in the closest human estimation or translation of the word, Elves. In short, Calaquendi are like Humans except for a few features: *Pointy ears. *Areas of their brains for fine motor control are more developed due to years of conditioning, thus apearing far more graceful. *If on earths gravity, they would seem superhumanly fast. *The strongest of them are weaker than your slightly above average human. *More susceptable to Neurotoxins. *Higher tolerance to all forms of Radiation. Culture Sindarin, Also known as "The common tounge", is the primary language spoken in the UCR, it is spoken "Exceptionally Well" by 98.73% of the population, with the other 1.27% speaking Sindarin "Very Well". The other widely used language is Quenya, or "The High tounge". It is primarily used for proper names, titles and special ceremonies and holidays. All Calaquendi have a good grasp of Quenya, but only the Elite can speak it with complete fluency. Humans would find Calaquendi food reminiscent of a hybrid Asian/Hispanic type of mix. Music in the UCR closest Terrestrial equivalent would be classical and Spanish, with the concepts of Hard Rock, Rap, and Metal being mostly non existant in Calaquendian culture. Though Soft Rock is on the rise with the newer generation. Demographics This is information prior to Purity of Form. While unable to give out specifics, the government of the UCR has its best estimate on Population to be ~5 Billion realm-wide. With a recorded growth rate of ~2% annually. The average life expectancy of a Elf is 140 Calaquendi years. To a earthling, that is approximately 180 years. With the average elf reaching maturity at age 30.(In Terrestrial years.) The Primary observed religion on Ea is known as "Eruism". Its full structure is not revealed to outsiders, but Human observers find that their values see similair to Judaism and Christianity. Eruism has a very large mythology and cosmology, which gives them a rich background to draw from. Ethnicity is unnoted in Calaquendi culture, but basic divisions do exist between Elves. Foreign Relations The UCR has had contact with only one lifeform from outside their system, and recoiled largely from any sort of major contact. Government The UCR is a elected Monarchy(though some would now say dictatorship due to Olorins seeming undying status) With a elected council for the monarch. The councilors are selected from 12 major regions accross the planet, they have an obligation to spend at least 150 hours a month working in their region for the betterment of its people. Other time may be spent councilling Olorin on matters of importance or in their role as chief justice over the judiciary system within their region. History ﻿The UCR was formed in the end of the 7th age of Ea, The election of the Monarch of The UCR, His Exellency Olorin, marked the begining of the 8th age of Ea. Some years later, a previously unknwon scientist began testing in a secure facility off planet on the effects of certian rare particles on bio-organisms. His findings where astoundin, so he submitted his work to the Teleri tech wardens. The Wardens inquired pointedly, and, finding what they needed, reported of his work came to Olorin, lord of the UCR. The scientist Radagast, flushed with success(if unknown to the public) began testing a previously unused particle, 010 Particle, AKA the Omega particle. Olorin himself came to witness this first major test of the 010. The test seemed to begin normally, the direct ed beam of particles where having the intended effect on the bio-organism. Then things went horribly wrong. An aide to one of the generals who had come along, was part of a secretive sect known as the Sindar. These Sindar disdained technology and refused Olorins leadership, and many had subsequently sworn to kill him. This terrorist plunged forward on the viewing deck above the reaction, knocking Olorin off and through the protective forcefield directly into the beam of particles. The researchers attempted to turn of the beam, but the system malfunctioned, and wouldn't turn off. Fearing creation of a singularity, those present were evacuated, only barely making it back to open space when the system overloaded and imploded, creating the feared singularity. The large moon had been turned into an asteroid field, then was consumed. Later, a military cruiser made a sweep of the area and their systems went haywire. Visual was the only semi reliable source of information. Those on the bridge of the cruiser could see an intense glow and tendrils of some kind coming from the center of the field, with dark ones battling it constantly like a pair of octopi. Fighters where dispatched to investigate, and found the source of the glow. Two beings, One later identified as Olorin, a female elf, presumably one of the researchers. The pair where ushered into a secure facility, and tirelessly doctors attempted to revive them from their almost coma like state. They all failed. Yet the pair lived, and changes where occuring in their Genetic structure that baffled even our greatest geneticists. The council order the pair to be placed in stasis until we could learn more, or they awaken on their own. Then, over ten years later, when almost all hope was lost, the two awakened. But no longer are the pair of them elves, they are now something far, far more. Some time after the "Omega incident" Olorin and Arwynn(as the female is named) kept to themselves, shut up in the Monarch's suites, paying little attention to the world; attempting to discover what they now were and what it meant for themselves and the world. Meanwhile, the government covered up the story as best they could and tried to hang on for the ride. Then, 12 years after the events of Omega, Olorin returned to public awareness, and began to bring the Calaquendi back from their apathetic existance that had occured in the abscence of strong leadership. ::::::::: Arwynn largely still stayed in the background, directing things unknown until the Battle of the Fourth wall, when she unveiled a massive Applied Eergos Laboratory that had developed a massive number of Magiscience based equipment for use in the final battles of the UCR. 'Teleri Guard' Capture2.JPG|Teleri Guard- Argo unit Tinman.jpg|Atomic A2 gravity specialist suit. Promarmorsml.jpg|Heat and plasmoid specialist Capture.JPG|Base Extremis stats Plasticarmorsml.jpg|stealth specialist, can produce advanced holograms around itself to render it invisible and to trick sensors The Teleri Guard are the Diplomatic protection and defence unit within the UCR military. They are among the most highy trained bodyguards in the Galaxy. They have never failed to protect a mark, and if their commander has anything to do with it, never will. The Teleri Guard all are extremely capable hand to hand combatants, expert marksmen, brilliant tacticians and skilled mechanics and technicians. Each with specially designed armor to fit their specified skills. They are also the elite of the Race, having undergone Extremis procedures, which gives them abilities far beyond that of your normal Calaquendi. Category:Player Nations Category:Extraterrestrial Nations Category:Nation Creation Category:Former Nations